Deep Depression
by Eshtar
Summary: YAOI - Hanamichi è veramente quello che sembra? Oppure nasconde il suo dolore dietro una maschera? E come affronta la sofferenza? SAAAAAD! ç___ç CONCLUSA!
1. Deep Depression 01

Titolo: Deep Depression

Serie: Slam Dunk

Rating: Nc17, Angst

Pairing: ^^

Avvertenze: a fine fic metterò delle "spiegazioni" alla fic. Adesso voglio unicamente dire che questa è SOLO un fan fic e che quindi NON condivido ciò che Hanamichi fa per sfuggire alla tristezza...

Capitolo Primo

[A casa di Hanamichi]  
  
Sakuragi, brutto deficiente, che diavolo stai combinando?? >  
  
Zitti...  
  
Scimmia rossa, stai sbagliando tutto! >  
  
Smettetela!  
  
Do'aho >  
  
Non vi sopporto! Vi odio!  
  
Sei proprio un idiota >  
  
Lasciatemi in pace! IN PACE!  
  
Sakuragi, il suo rendimento scolastico è insoddisfacente. Difficilmente potrai accedere ad una qualche facoltà >  
  
Basta.. basta...  
  
Tu sei il peggior figlio che un uomo possa avere! Per colpa tua la mamma è morta! Tu dovevi morire, non lei! >  
  
No! Non è vero! Perché?... perché?...  
  
Mettermi con te? Ma vuoi scherzare? Sei pietoso! >  
  
Ancora?...  
  
Sei un fallimento, non riesci proprio in nulla! >  
  
Non ho sofferto già abbastanza?  
  
Altro che tensai e tensai, tu sei l'ultimo degli ultimi! >  
  
Lo so.. lo so..   
  
Ahahahah, fai solo ridere! >  
  
LO SO, MALEDIZIONE, LO SO!!!!  
  
Le loro voci mi frullano come al solito nella mente. Sono a casa mia, nel mio letto.   
  
Solo, come sempre.   
  
La mamma è morta dandomi alla luce, io l'ho uccisa e mio padre mi odiava per questo. Anche per il resto della famiglia non sono che un fastidio, un parassita che vive solo grazie ai loro soldi. Non li ho più visti da quando è morto papà, non mi hanno più voluto vedere.   
  
Mi evitano.   
  
La testa mi fa male, continuo a sentire i loro insulti, il loro disprezzo nei miei confronti. Il cuore mi fa male, mi pesa. Perché ne ho uno? Perché non sono nato senza? Anzi, a dirla tutta, perché sono nato? Sono un buono a nulla, un incapace, un inetto. Non faccio che commettere errori uno dietro l'altro, sbaglio sempre e comunque.   
  
In tutto.   
  
Apro il cassetto del comodino e ne estraggo un rasoio, con cui mi tagliuzzo la punta delle dita, poi passo al palmo della mano. Il dolore fisico è così.. rilassante, giusto. Una giusta punizione per me. E poi è tanto intenso da coprire il dolore che provo nel cuore.   
  
Il dolore copre altro dolore. Sorrido mentre il sangue sgorga dalle mie ferite, mi sento meglio.   
  
Faticosamente vado in bagno, prendo la cassetta del pronto soccorso e mi fascio la mano. Mi guardo allo specchio, avvicinando e allontanando il volto dalla liscia superficie riflettente. Inizio a ridere, poi le risate diventano un pianto disperato... rido e piango, piango e rido. La mano mi fa male e non sento altro. Dolore fisico e una folle lucidità della mia miserabile condizione... per questo rido. Per questo piango. Lentamente torno in me e mi guardo con più attenzione. Senza accorgermene mi avvicino allo specchio e la figura che vi è riflessa mi fa sempre più paura... è orrenda, terrificante... la luce nei suoi occhi è di pura follia... le labbra tagliate in un ghigno demenziale... questo sono io? Sono diventato così? Un mostro? Un pazzo psicopatico? Mi volto di scatto per fuggire da quella persona raffigurata nello specchio... Io.. no, quello non posso essere io...  
  
Poi torno a dormire, non prima di piangere fino a notte inoltrata.   
  
Che senso ha tutto questo?  


Owari prima parte


	2. Deep Depression 02

Titolo: Deep Depression

Serie: Slam Dunk

Rating: Nc17, Angst

Pairing: ^^

Avvertenze: a fine fic metterò delle "spiegazioni" alla fic. Adesso voglio unicamente dire che questa è SOLO un fan fic e che quindi NON condivido ciò che Hanamichi fa per sfuggire alla tristezza...

Capitolo Secondo

[A scuola]  
  
- Hana, che hai fatto alla mano? -  
  
- Nulla Yohei, mi sono tagliato mentre preparavo la cena -  
  
- Ahahah, che idiota! - ribatte Noma, ridendo insieme agli altri. Gli do una testata, ma non mi fa sentire bene, per niente. Forse dovrei parlarne con loro, sono i miei amici, magari un giorno lo farò. Ma non voglio preoccuparli, non voglio leggere nei loro occhi la pietà. Piuttosto, è meglio passare per scemo, per quello sempre gentile, simpatico e allegro. Farmi deridere ogni maledetto giorno.   
  
Ma la pietà... oh no, la pietà no.  
  
[In palestra]  
  
- Sakuragi, sei in ritardo come al solito! Tu, che sei quello più indietro di tutti! - mi urla il Gori, appena metto piede in palestra. Perché continuo a venire agli allenamenti? Non lo so nemmeno io...   
  
- Ma il grande Tensai del basket non ha bisogno di allenarsi! Ahahah! - indosso la mia maschera e lascio che Akagi mi tiri un pugno in testa. Mentalmente lo ringrazio, perché per quell'attimo sono stato meglio, il dolore fisico ha attenuato quello dentro di me.   
  
Ci alleniamo, mi impegno al massimo, mettendoci tutto me stesso. Ma non basta, anche questo non basta. Sbaglio e loro mi insultano. Sbaglio e loro mi disprezzano. Sbaglio e loro pensano che io non valga nulla... Forse hanno ragione, anzi hanno certamente ragione.   
  
Io, il ragazzo spazzatura... Io, che vengo su dal nulla... Io, che ho ucciso mia madre... Io, che non sono riuscito a salvare mio padre... Io, che sono stato il disonore della mia famiglia... Io, che sono stato respinto per 50 volte... Io... chi sono io?   
  
- Scimmia rossa, non ti distrarre! - mi urla Mitsui, passandomi velocemente vicino e lanciando un perfertto tiro da tre punti. Ci provassi io, sbaglierei. Anche se mi impegnassi. E poi, anche se ci riuscissi, che senso avrebbe? Io non ho possibilità nel mondo del basket, ci sono tanti altri più bravi di me. Rukawa ad esempio.  
  
- Do'aho - ecco, appunto. Stavo dicendo?   
  
- Teme baka kitsune... -  
  
- Schiappa -  
  
Quella parola, che mi rivolge almeno venti volte al giorno, in questo momento è stata capace di farmi vacillare.   
  
Schiappa.   
  
Schiappa.   
  
Schiappa.   
  
Mi gira per la mente, rimbalzando da una parte all'altra, risvegliando l'eco di tristi ricordi.  
Dovrei insultarlo, mi ha offeso. Dovrei reagire, proclamandomi il tensai. Dovrei picchiarlo. Ma non voglio fargli male, sono stanco di fare a botte con lui solo perché i suoi pugni servono a ME, solo perché così posso sentire meno il peso che mi porto nel petto.   
  
E' che non voglio che si preoccupino per me, mi spiacerebbe. Preferisco continuino a sfottermi, ma non che provino compassione nei miei confronti.   
  
Però non me la sento, non ho voglia di ribattere, e loro si accorgono che c'è qualcosa di strano.   
  
- Che c'è Sakuragi? Ti senti male? -  
  
Oh Megane kun, non preoccuparti per me, ti prego. Non ne vale la pena. IO non ne valgo la pena. Sono solo quello che sono: uno scarto, un idiota. Non mi guardare con quegli occhi, io non ho bisogno di te, io non ho bisogno di nessuno. Io sono solo e lo rimarrò per sempre.   
  
- No, sto benissimo, grazie -  
  
Scrollo la testa e mi dirigo verso gli spogliatoi, emettendo solo un flebile sospiro. Cosa dovrei fare? Io... io non voglio soffrire ancora, sono stanco.   
  
Stanco di tutto.   
  
Ma non posso nemmeno mostrarmi per quello che sono in realtà, loro non mi accetterebbero o mi compatirebbero o forse riderebbero di me e io non lo sopporterei, no... non ce la farei ancora...  
  
Mi faccio una doccia, fortunatamente il Gori ha capito che non era giornata. E lascio che il dolore mi avvolga e si concretizzi in calde lacrime salate, che si mischiano e si uniscono con l'acqua... solo che non scivolano sul mio corpo per poi disperdersi ai miei piedi, no, loro rimangono in me, loro mi tormentano... sento che sto per impazzire...   
  
Mi accascio nella doccia e inizio a piangere disperatamente, non riesco a trattenermi.  
  
Piango tanto forte che mi sento male.  
  
Piango tanto forte che non sento la porta aprirsi.   
  
Piango tanto forte che mi accorgo di avere vicino qualcuno solo quando questi mi abbraccia.   
  
Alzo gli occhi.  
  
Mitsui.  
  
- Hanamichi, cos'hai? -  
  
Oh come vorrei potermi fidare di te, dei tuoi occhi. Ma non è colpa tua, no, è colpa mia, solo mia.   
  
Io non mi posso più fidare di nessuno, solo di me stesso.   
  
E ti sorrido; è un sorriso triste il mio ora, lo so, ma non mi chiedere altro, per favore...   
E non so se è Mitchy ad avere delle doti telepatiche oppure se ho espresso ad alta voce il mio pensiero, ma lui si limita ad abbracciarmi.   
  
Passano attimi, forse minuti, ma il calore di quel gesto riscalda un po' il mio cuore ormai gelido. Poi mi alzo, mi asciugo e corro a vestirmi.   
  
E scappo.  
  
Via da lui.  
Via da loro.  
Via da tutti.  
Solo.  
  
[A casa di Hanamichi]  
  
Non faccio in tempo a chiudermi la porta alle spalle che rinizio a piangere. Mi inginocchio, picchio i pugni per terra e lascio che tutto il mio dolore esploda, disintegri la maschera da bullo deficiente che mi sono costruito.   
  
Basta! Non ne posso più!   
  
Sento il mio cuore andare in frantumi, la mia anima è morta tanto tempo fa. La speranza... la speranza che qualcosa possa cambiare... è questo che mi trattiene da... dal compiere quell'ultimo gesto.   
  
Ma quale speranza? In cosa? In CHI? Io sono solo, maledettamente solo!   
  
Arranco fino in cucina, con il corpo ancora scosso dai singhiozzi. Prendo un coltello dal cassetto, lo stesso con cui papà tagliava la torta quando era il mio compleanno, e lascio che la lama assorba la frustrazione e l'impotenza che provo...  


Owari seconda parte


	3. Deep Depression 03

Titolo: Deep Depression

Serie: Slam Dunk

Rating: Nc17, Angst

Pairing: ^^

Avvertenze: a fine fic metterò delle "spiegazioni" alla fic. Adesso voglio unicamente dire che questa è SOLO un fan fic e che quindi NON condivido ciò che Hanamichi fa per sfuggire alla tristezza...

Capitolo Terzo

[A scuola, in terrazza]  
  
- Hanamichi, vorrei che mi dicessi cosa c'è... -  
  
Oh no Mitchy... non dirmi che un attimo di debolezza mi costerà una persecuzione perenne da parte tua, non ce la faccio, non ne ho voglia...  
  
- Senti, so di non essere granché come persona, ma sai che con me puoi sfogarti, no? -  
  
- Ero solo un po' stanco -   
  
Mento. Menzogne, bugie... il mio pane quotidiano.   
  
Nulla di più.   
  
Tutta la mia vita è solo una grottesca farsa; recito, improvviso, mimo... ma nulla di ciò che faccio, nulla di ciò che dimostro è reale. E' inevitabile, io non voglio la loro pietà. Io non ho bisogno di nessuno.   
  
Me la caverò da solo, come sempre.   
  
- Non raccontar palle... -  
  
Fatto sta che gli dico di mio padre, di come non sia riuscito a salvarlo e di come mi senta in colpa. E funziona, mi crede. Pensa veramente che sia SOLO per quello. No, è ANCHE per quello Mitchy... ma hai già i tuoi problemi, perché dovresti sobbarcarti i miei?   
  
Siamo in terrazza, mi abbraccia. Io mi limito a guardare in alto; gabbiani bianchi si rincorrono, seguendo sentieri invisibili che solo loro conoscono. Come vorrei potermi librare in aria anch'io. Mi volto leggermente e posso vedere quanto siamo in alto rispetto al cortile... ma non penso di buttarmi, oh no. Non voglio compiere un gesto eclatante, voglio andarmene senza disturbare.   
  
In silenzio.   
  
[In palestra]  
  
Evidentemente Mitchy ha parlato con gli altri, infatti mi guardano in modo strano. Se sapessero veramente TUTTO di me, di chi sono e di cosa provo, come si comporterebbero? Meglio non pensarci, non ci devo pensare... non voglio pensarci. Non lo so nemmeno io.   
  
Ma gioco mettendoci tutta la grinta e l'energia che ho, gioco fino allo sfinimento, gioco fino a quando il mio corpo riesce a reggere, poi collasso a terra. Ayako corre subito vicino a me, io non dico nulla.   
  
- Sakuragi, non dovresti sforzarti oltre le tue possibilità -  
  
- Sto bene -  
  
- E' meglio se vai a riposarti -  
  
- Sto bene -  
  
- Mitsui, aiutalo a cambiarsi -  
  
- STO BENE... -  
  
- E poi insieme a Kogure accompagnatelo in infermeria -  
  
- STO BENE CAZZO! LO VOLETE CAPIRE?!? S-T-O B-E-N-E! -  
  
Cosa devo fare? Scriverglielo? Disegnarglielo? Lasciatemi in pace, in pace, IN PACE!!  
  
- Cosa ti sei fatto alla mano? -  
  
Oh Kami sama, ci mancava pure che la kitsune mi facesse domande. Non parla mai, deve proprio iniziare adesso?!?!  
  
- NIENTE -  
  
Sono seduto su una panchina a bordo campo, vicino a me c'è Megane kun e davanti Rukawa.   
  
Cosa vogliono?  
  
Perché mi tormentano?  
  
Oh, come vorrei un rasoio.. una lama.. qualsiasi cosa che mi faccia smettere di sentire queste fitte dilanianti nel petto... basta, per favore, basta...  
  
- Mitsui... Miyagi... -  
  
Che vogliono? Perché mi stanno bloccando??? No Ayako, smettila, fermati! Io mi dimeno, mi agito, cerco di sfuggire alla ferrea morsa dei miei amici ma no ce la faccio... sono stanco, forse perché ho perso troppo sangue in questi giorni, forse perché non mangio praticamente più... non so.. Non sfasciami la mano, no... non togliere le bende!.. No, non voglio dare spiegazioni, non voglio che mi facciate domande a cui non so rispondere, non voglio che mi compatiate, no.. NO!  
  
- Kami sama... -  
  
Kogure, caro, piccolo, dolce, innocente Megane kun... I tuoi occhi sgranati dietro quelle lenti mi fanno capire che lo spettacolo non è di tuo gradimento e in effetti la mia mano è conciata proprio male...   
  
- Ma come te le sei fatte tutte quelle ferite? Chi è stato? -  
  
Yohei... il mio miglior amico.. Rido. Rido istericamente, rido tristemente, rido sarcasticamente. Rido invece di piangere e urlare, rido invece di bestemmiare e distruggere. Rido e muoio dentro. Rido di voi, di me, dell'assurda situazione che si sta creando. Rido della fottutissima vita che devo vivere.   
  
- Hana kun... te le sei fatto da solo, vero? -  
  
Complimenti Kogure, che perspicacia! E dimmi, intendi fare lo psicologo finita la scuola? Ti fisso, gli occhi coperti da un leggero strato di lacrime. Cosa vi aspettate, una confessione in piena regola? Una scena tipo quegli squallidi programmi melensi che fanno la sera? Oh no, io non mi abbasserò a tanto, io non mi umilierò...  
  
- Questo si chiama autolesionismo Hana kun, è una reazione dovuta alla depressione ed è molto pericolosa... potrebbe portare al.. al... -  
  
- Al suicidio? Intendi dire questo Megane kun? - concludo con un ghigno cinico stampato in faccia.  
  
Tutti stanno zitti e mi guardano. Smettetela! Potessi vi caverei gli occhi e li scaraventerei lontano da me! Voglio solo un angolino piccolo e buio dove sedermi e dormire. Lasciatemi dormire.  
Dormire.  
  
Mi alzo e vado verso gli spogliatoi. Bene, nessuno intende fermarmi. Non mi cambio, voglio solo andarmene, scappare come sempre. Fuggire via da tutto e da tutti.   
  
Ma vengo sommerso da loro... dalle voci, dai ricordi, immagini così vivide che risvegliano nuovamente in me tutti i sentimenti negativi che sto cercando lentamente di uccidere.   
  
E parlano, parlano, parlano.   
  
Rumori, colori, sensazioni, emozioni.   
  
BASTA!   
  
La testa inizia a martellarmi, sudo freddo, lo stomaco mi si contorce, ho il respiro spezzato e non riesco a concentrare lo sguardo su un oggetto.   
  
Basta, lasciatemi in pace! State zitti, ZITTI!  
  
Idiota! >  
Nullità! >  
Dovevi morire tu! >  
Non farai mai nulla di buono nella vita! >  
Sei la vergogna della famiglia >  
Nessuno potrà mai volere uno come te... >  
Non vali niente >  
Incapace >  
Non c'è stato tempo... è morto... arresto cardiaco >  
La mamma è morta per colpa tua, TUA! >  
Do'aho >  
Deficiente! >  
  
Non ce la faccio più, sto impazzendo! Fatele tacere, basta! Dolore, ho bisogno di dolore!   
  
Mi guardo in torno; non un rasoio, non un coltello... La finestra! Corro verso di essa e la frantumo con un pugno; ho profondi tagli fino al gomito, ma fa lo stesso... sangue, sangue ovunque. Prendo un pezzo affilato e incido la carne della mano ancora illesa... sangue, ancora di più, ne ho bisogno, è una strada a senso unico la mia...   
  
Morire, devo morire! Basta dolore, basta sofferenza, basta ricordi, basta sensi di colpa, basta umiliazioni...   
  
BASTA!   
  
Urlo, ma non per il dolore, ma per la rabbia, per la frustrazione. E più grido più mi ferisco, coprendo le voci che parlano nella mia testa.   
  
E non lo sento arrivare.   
  
Mi sento tirare da dietro e non faccio in tempo a guardare chi è il bastardo che osa interrompe questo momento idilliaco, che vengo colpito in piena faccia da un diretto. E un altro. Un altro ancora e ancora e ancora.   
  
E' Rukawa.   
  
Poi si ferma e mi fissa. Non c'è pietà nei suoi occhi... c'è... dolore? Disperazione? E cos'altro? Non capisco, non riconosco quella luce.. cosa significa?  
  
- Non farlo.. più.. Non devi, non tu... -  
  
Immagino che se qualcuno entrasse in questo momento penserebbe ad un film dalla trama un po' contorta, diciamo pure malata.   
  
Una finestra rotta, vetri sparsi per terra, sangue ovunque, due ragazzi sdraiati sul pavimento, quello sotto con le braccia lacerate da profondi tagli e il viso tumefatto da una decina circa di pugni.   
  
Ora ricordo il senso di quello sguardo; subito non l'ho riconosciuto perché era da tanto che non lo vedevo, non rivolto a me almeno... è amore.   
  
Sorrido, sento il cuore diventare improvvisamente leggero, sospiro mentre vengo avvolto da una sensazione di liberazione e piango.   
  
Piango di sollievo, di gioia.   
  
Forse... forse sì.  
  
Forse c'è ancora una speranza.   
  


Owari terza parte


	4. Deep Depression - EPILOGO

Titolo: Deep Depression

Serie: Slam Dunk

Rating: Nc17, Angst

Pairing: ^^

Avvertenze: a fine fic metterò delle "spiegazioni" alla fic. Adesso voglio unicamente dire che questa è SOLO un fan fic e che quindi NON condivido ciò che Hanamichi fa per sfuggire alla tristezza...

EPILOGO

Anni dopo.  
  
[Casa Rukawa & Sakuragi]  
  
- Mi faccio la barba, poi arrivo! -  
  
- Nh -  
  
Oggi io e Kaede andiamo a mangiare fuori con gli; oltre ai compagni dello Shohoku ci saranno quasi tutti i ragazzi delle diverse squadre di basket con cui abbiamo giocato.  
  
La terapia che sto seguendo è lunga e difficile, mi è già stato detto che la depressione non è un male da cui si guarisce totalmente, che le ricadute sono sempre in agguato. Nonostante ancora adesso io stenti a parlare liberamente dei miei problemi, gli amici (ma soprattutto Kaede) hanno imparato ad avere pazienza e a perseverare.   
  
Ora io e il volpino frequentiamo il terzo anno di università; finito questo periodo di studi partiremo per l'America.   
  
Mi sono anche confrontato con i miei parenti e credo che siano rimasti sinceramente addolorati nel sapere che effetto avevano avuto le loro parole su di me. Ma ora non ha più importanza.   
  
Ora ho qualcosa... /qualcuno/... per cui vivere.   
  
Devo ammettere che spesso è dura... a volte la tristezza torna a prendere il sopravento su di me... ma c'è chi mi capisce (e non compatisce) e mi sta accanto.   
  
Di solito uso il rasoio elettrico, ma si è rovinato il filo, quindi apro il cassettino del mobiletto bianco e prendo uno di quei rasoi usa e getta. Mi fa uno strano effetto tenerne nuovamente uno in mano. Lo guardo come se fosse un oggetto tra il sacro e il profano, me lo rigiro tra le dita, ne osservo ogni minimo particolare. Poi sbuffo e inizio a radermi.   
  
- Ahi! -   
  
Cavoli, mi sono tagliato! E rimango come ipnotizzato mentre mi fisso allo specchio; da una parte il mio viso sanguinante, dall'altra le lame sporche del mio liquido vermiglio.  
  
- Ti sei tagliato do'aho? -  
  
Ecco il mio koi... ovviamente non è diventato dolce e affettuoso, ma lo amo per quello che è.   
  
Come lui fa con me d'altronde.   
  
Continuo a guardare la mia immagine riflessa mentre tanti ricordi si riaffacciano alla mia mente.   
Sono tanto preso da questo turbinio di sensazioni che non mi rendo conto che lui è sulla porta che mi osserva con preoccupazione.   
  
Poi sorrido al mio viso riflesso, come quella volta in cui lui mi ha praticamente salvato la vita.  
  
- Già kitsune... sono STATO un do'aho, ma ora non lo sono più... - e tiro il rasoio nel cestino, centrandolo. Tanto quando mi sono tagliato avevo già finito di radermi.   
  
Mi sento abbracciare da dietro e sussulto; Rukawa riesce sempre a comparire senza farsi sentire.  
  
- Ti amo, Hana kun -  
  
- Anche io ti amo Ka chan... -  
  
Un bacio.   
  
Un bacio in grado di cancellare l'ombra del dolore in me.   
  
Ce la farò.   
  
Ce la faremo, insieme.   


Owari


	5. Deep Depression - dall'autrice, nota imp...

Titolo: Deep Depression

Serie: Slam Dunk

Rating: Nc17, Angst

Pairing: ^^

Avvertenze: a fine fic metterò delle "spiegazioni" alla fic. Adesso voglio unicamente dire che questa è SOLO un fan fic e che quindi NON condivido ciò che Hanamichi fa per sfuggire alla tristezza...

**Spiegazioni della fan fiction**  
  
Allora, immagino che sia dal titolo che dai vari capitoletti, sia evidente che Hanamichi soffre di depressione, una vera e propria malattia che affligge sempre + persone. Ho navigato parecchio su internet per cercare sia informazioni sintomatiche che "metodologie" utilizzate dalle persone afflitte da questa malattia; per la descrizione dello stato d'animo ho enfatizzato i momenti in cui sono triste io (adattandoli ^^;), mentre per la parte riguardante l'autolesionismo mi sono sentita "ispirata" dal caso (fantasia distorta... ^^;;;;).  
  
La depressione può colpire per diversi fattori; Hanamichi, tolta la situazione famigliare che mi sono inventata, risulta comunque quello + "adatto" a questo ruolo. Chi sarebbe veramente felice dopo che si sente dare del cretino e del fallito da tutti tutto il giorno??? Alla fin fine i complessi ti vengono e questi (i complessi) sono una delle cause scatenanti della depressione; il sentirsi inadeguati, inadatti e rifiutati da tutti.   
  
Oltre a questo c'è da considerare che chi è depresso difficilmente vuole l'aiuto delle persone; pensa che tutti siano contro di lui, che non abbiano tempo per una nullità (di solito si sentono tali) e temono di essere fatti oggetto di scherno se esternano i loro reali sentimenti, per cui si chiudono in loro stessi. Ad Hana ho aggiunto l'aggravante dell'orgoglio; per paura della "pietà", preferisce il silenzio.   
Ovviamente questo non fa che peggiorare la situazione, perché chi è vicino non capisce l'atteggiamento della persona e pensa che sia dovuto magari a stanchezza e a stress e la persona si sente abbandonata e allontanata e incompresa, per cui si isola ancora di più, alimentando i pensieri negativi. Un circolo vizioso insomma.   
  
La depressione si manifesta con diversi sintomi; diminuzione o aumento di appetito, diminuzione o aumento delle ore di sonno, impossibilità a concentrarsi, disinteresse verso tutto e tutti, pensieri suicidi, improvvisi scatti di rabbia e tante altre cose, dipendenti anche dalla personalità del malato. Questo spiega il perché Hanamichi, nel terzo capitolo "impazzisce", arrabbiandosi con i suoi compagni di squadra mentre sono in palestra che si preoccupano per lui.  
  
L'autolesionismo è una delle tante "pratiche" che svolgono le persone depresse (non tutte però, ci vuole una certa "predisposizione mentale" a farsi del male volutamente da soli); purtroppo la maggior parte delle volte porta al suicidio, volontario o meno. Il suicidio a volte NON è volontario, ma "accidentale"; chi è depresso spesso fa uso o di droghe, o di medicinali o ancora di alcol. L'utilizzo di queste sostanze, unito alla perdita di sangue, può far perdere conosenza e di conseguenza si rischia di morire di dissanguamento senza volerlo. Oppure si mischiano queste sostanze (droga + medicinali + alcol) e sopraggiunge anche in questo caso la morte, magari non cercata ma provocata senza pensarci.  
  
La depressione può essere paragonata ad un'altalena: momenti di gioia si alternano a momenti di profondo dolore. Poi l'altalena va sempre + piano, diminuisce la felicità e aumentano i periodi bui, finché poi la persona non ne può più. La gioia può essere portata da tante cose: amicizia, amore, realizzazione di sogni, il raggiungimento di obiettivi, ecc. In pratica ad un malato di depressione non serve la PIETA' (anzi, questa può solo peggiorare la situazione), ma la dimostrazione di stima, di fiducia, di comprensione (non di compassione). Hana ha tanti amici, nonostante non fossero capaci di dimostrargli il loro affetto, e gli ho affiancato una persona capace di stimolare in lui non solo il lato "sentimentale", ma anche quello pratico; lottare, imparare a superare i propri limiti, mettere tutto se stesso in una determinata cosa e puntare dritto al traguardo. Insomma, meglio di così non gli poteva andare! ^^  
  
Il finale; come vedete è un mezzo happy end; Hana è vivo ma in cura, non avendo superato totalmente la depressione. E' così x due motivi:  
  
1- guarire dalla depressione, specie se profonda e radicata, è DIFFICILISSIMO, spesso impossibile, e le ricadute sono purtroppo molto frequenti. Non potevo proprio farlo finire con un: e vissero per sempre felici e contenti.   
  
2- non è però impossibile vivere anche se non si supera la depressione; si dice che ormai al mondo un'altissima percentuale ne è vittima, ma non tutti ne muoiono, no? Certo, bisogna trovare qualcuno disposto a stare vicino alla vittima (in questo caso Ru), senza compatirla e senza lasciarsi trascinare dalla negatività della malattia (se no diventa depresso pure chi vuole aiutare) e Ru mi sembrava la persona adatta.   
  
In pratica, un finale REALISTICO: si può sopravvivere alla depressione, ma ci vuole costanza, amore e la pazienza di fare un passo alla volta.   
  
Perdonata per questa fic deprimente?  
E per le spiegazioni + lunghe che io abbia mai scritto??? ^^;;;  
  
Un'ultima cosa (SERIA): se qualcuno è depresso... non si chiuda in se stesso, si guardi intorno e cerchi una persona a cui tiene e parli, parli, parli. Sfoghi TUTTO quello che sente dentro. Può sembrare un cliché, ma è l'antidepressivo migliore al mondo. Cosa? Le parole, che ci liberano da ciò che sentiamo dentro, e l'affetto di chi ci è vicino ovviamente! ^___=  
  
Baci, Eshty


End file.
